Wood gas generators as such have been known for many decades and their use has been aimed at the utilization of the wood gas thus generated in combustion motors.
On the other hand, wood has been used and is still used in open or closed wood fires. The circumstances under which this has been achieved are such that inconvenient tar formation will occur, requiring frequent sweeping of the chimneys, such fireplaces being unsuitable for unproblematic burning of used wood or wood cuttings, in particular when such wood has been painted or has been plasticized. The heat yield of wood according to that procedure is also relatively small. These open or closed wood fires are using a grate to support the fuel, i.e. the wood logs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, efficient heat generator with a high yield, especially suitable for the use of wood as a fuel, in particular small pieces of wood, hereinafter referred to as "piece-goods", which, if desired, may also be painted or plasticized, while avoiding the disadvantages of wood for heating purposes as encountered with hitherto known installations.